


Babysitting Days

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dame-Tsuna, well, was dame. No matter what he did, he failed, except for one though, and that's his innate ability to make children like him. Even if the child was the son of the infamous, Hibari Kyoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Days

Hibari Kyoya was, well, insanely  _famous_. Not in the right sense of the word though. He was famous because every single human being on earth is forced to know his name. From middle school to a bit over ten years later, it hasn't changed. It was and will forever be the same. The same man who brought fear, and forced respect from every person he came across with. The once disciplinary committee chairman who brought peace born from violence was, and always will be Hibari Kyoya.

Even now, at the age of twenty-seven, his name, and reputation haven't changed, and neither were they forgotten. If anything, he had become more well-known than ever. With a multi-million empire and hundreds of establishments under his belt, who wouldn't know of him? He was fearless—that much is known—capable, talented, intelligent, and most of all, undeniably  _handsome._

In spite of his more than frightening persona, women flocked towards him like bees to honey. Of course, they all  _knew_ that said man absolutely  _hated_ crowds, but biting women to death was against his morals. Women saw this as an opportunity and Hibari took this as an advantage. It was easier for him to actually attain a wife, and gain an heir. They were of no consequence to him, and didn't bother him in the slightest. Other things  _did_ manage to annoy him. Yes, he may be as rich as hell, and as scary as Satan himself, only one thing got under skin, aside from crowding.

"You will cease this disgraceful behaviour of yours, Kai." The small crease on the child's forehead was the only indication of his displeasure.

"They are all two-faced hags, father." Kai protested, yet Hibari was not to be swayed easily. He frowned in return, his glares harsher than before.

"My time is limited, Kai and your ways are unacceptable." Kai frowned, quickly looking away from his father's imposing figure. He refused to obey, not this time. This was the only time he would ever disagree with his father.

"I don't want them, father! They're all horrible and you wouldn't know that, since you never come home!" The raven-haired child glared, before quickly running towards his room, banging the door closed, leaving Hibari standing alone along the hallway.

He stood there, a bit stunned, slowly processing his son's words. Hibari sighed, covering a part of his face. This was just too tiring to handle. Shaking his head, he proceeded to his office, sat on his chair and quietly contemplated. This was the only problem he had now. Sure, he was able to get rid of his wretched wife—he only wanted an heir—his son, however, was a different matter.

Being successful had a price and time was something he didn't have. And taking care of his son means he needed time to actually do so…which he didn't— _couldn't_ have. It was just the way it was, and as indifferent as he was to many things around him, his son was of utter importance to him.

Hibari was well aware of the fact that he had been ignoring his son for most of the time. With the many matters he needed done and many deals he had to close, it couldn't be helped. Hiring someone to take care of his child is the only option he had left. A babysitter, his acquaintance—he refuses to call him his mentor—was the best option left. A glare formed on his face.  _Best option?_

With all the trouble and the countless calls he gets from Kai's school and babysitters, this plan back fired,  _obviously._ After fifteen babysitters and multiple replaced furniture, Hibari had almost had enough. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss. For the lack of a better term, he was completely clueless in what to do.

What did his son want, actually? Kai already knew the circumstances about his mother, and he agreed wholeheartedly, saying the woman was 'unworthy' to be called his mother. But why couldn't he just accept the fact that he needed someone to take care of him? Kai was only six years old, he was just too young.

Hibari leaned back on his chair, his whole form tense, and irritation seeped from his being in definite waves. This had to be the hardest problem in his life. He never had to think of such things before. Even when he had countless obstacles, he always found a way to solve them or  _destroy_ them.

This matter, of course, was not something that he could easily solve or even  _destroy._ For the life of him, this was the first time his son had ever shouted at him, much less defy him. Kai had always been obedient, though indifferent most of the time, just like him. Hibari was reminded of himself when he was younger.

Kai's uncanny resemblance to his looks already proved that he was his son, but his personality too seemed to have rubbed off on his son. That's why it came as a surprise to him that Kai had talked back, and ran off him just as he did. It was something he had never expected, _ever._

Steel-blue eyes hardened. He couldn't possibly just leave his son alone when he had to work at his office for the day. More than that, he couldn't possibly just take a day off from work. His more than incompetent employees wouldn't be able to close off deals, if he left them alone for a day. A dilemma this was. He glanced to the side, eying his phone. Hibari didn't want to do it but he didn't have a better plan. Reaching over his table, he took hold of his phone and quickly dialled. It was now or never.

"Bronco, I need you to find me a babysitter."

…

"You were  _fired_ again?" Reborn stared at him incredulously, and he could only fidget under his former tutor's unrelenting gaze.

"How the  _hell_  were you able to  _burn_  water?" Tsuna laughed sheepishly, but stopped abruptly when he saw the glare directed at him. Definitely not a pretty sight.

"Now, now Reborn, don't be so harsh on Tsuna. He did his best, you know." Dino laughed good-naturedly, and Tsuna could only sigh in relief, when Reborn's attention was turned to him.

"You can say that when you're as much of a failure as him, Bronco." Reborn muttered darkly and Dino smiled. Well, it was true though. He was absolutely useless when his subordinates weren't around.

"You know Tsuna's just having a hard time adjusting, you know how it is." Dino tried reasoning with him but he knew Reborn wouldn't buy it.

"Yeah, and he could die any moment, if we don't keep a close eye on him." Reborn's stare was fixated before them, and Dino could only follow said stare quietly. Tsuna stood a few ways from them, the children at the kindergarten across the street crowding him, as if he was some celebrity. It was always like this. Since the brunette's house was just across the block, Tsuna would always volunteer to help the other teachers.

They adore Tsuna. His gentle nature and kind smiles always lured the children into listening to him, unconditionally. It made the teachers' lives easier, actually. Children were too much of a handful at times. Dino's eyes gleamed in delight. This was exactly what he needed. His grin widened as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Continue staring at him like that, and I will skin you alive,  _Bronco_." His tone sounded ominous and Dino backed away a couple of steps, laughing as he did so.

"Don't be like that, Reborn. I actually have a job for my little brother." An eyebrow rose in question, and the blonde Italian could only smile in return.

"I think this job would only suit Tsuna and nobody else."

"That is?" Dino's gaze was fixated on Tsuna again.

"Babysitting."

_To be continued..._


End file.
